


End Scene

by Lidsworth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Species Differences, i mean eli is leaving and thrawn awkwardly comes to terms with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: Eli resigns from the Empire, and has one last conversation with Thrawn as his Commander.





	End Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on tumblr and meant to post it on ao3 a while ago, but it didn't link. Either way, you can find the original [here](https://inkstranger.tumblr.com/post/166187085744/title-end-scene-summary-eli-resigns-from-the), on my [tumblr](https://inkstranger.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> As always, I'm my own beta! Tell me how you felt about it, and don't forget to leave a kudos :)

“…and here’s my rank plaque.”

Eli handed the small, rectangular plate that usually rested soundly on his chest over to Thrawn, heart aching slightly as he did. No matter the issues he had with the Empire, no matter his reasonings for leaving, it hurt to close the door on a piece of his life that he had spent over a decade cultivating. So much had gone into that insignia plate.

Thrawn must have read the apprehension on Eli’s face, for those red eyes rested on the former commander with a perplexed gaze.

“You are uncertain of your decision?”

Eli sighed, averting his gaze just slightly, “…Yeah, I am. But I know it’s the right one to make.”

Thrawn didn’t question Eli, not after he took his plaque. There were far too many factors that contributed to Eli’s discharge, and while the decision to leave was an uncertain one, Thrawn too knew that Eli was making the right decision.

It wasn’t in his nature to stay with the Empire, not after everything he’d learned. Not after everything he’d seen.

“We will stay in touch, then?”

“Of course,” Eli responded in a heartbeat, almost shocked that Thrawn asked that, “Besides, you know where I live.”

The Grand Admiral nodded, sliding the plaque in one of his desk drawers. Then helooked away, eyes darting to the data pad on his desk. Eli raised an eyebrow, quite confused by the behavior. Was Thrawn dismissing him like that? We he finished already?

Just as Eli was about to question Thrawn’s behavior, the admiral spoke.

“I…I will miss you. ” He managed, gentle voice filled with distress, yet so cloaked by professionalism that Eli had to strain his ear to hear it.

“Goodbye Eli.”

But he heard it nonetheless.  

Alongside that, his face was turning a light shade of purple.      

Eli couldn’t help it. He smiled.

“I’ll miss you too, Thrawn,” Eli returned, sincerely, “But not ‘goodbye’. I may not be a part of the Empire anymore, but we’re still friends, aren’t we?”

Thrawn looked up, eyes widening just slightly.

“Yes…” Responded the alien distantly, a new sense of realization settling upon him, “Yes, we are friends.”

“Then you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Eli reassured him, extending his hand over the desk, “Now, it’s time for me to go. But it was a  _pleasure_ serving under you sir, no matter how frustrated I got with you. And I enjoyed most of it.”

“I agree, Commander.” The Grand Admiral stood to his feet, walking around his desk and grasping Eli’s hand, “I do hope to—”

“We’re past handshakes Thrawn, but I had to get you from your chair somehow,” Eli chided, arms wrapped around Thrawn as he pulled him into a tight embrace, “damn you’re cold.”

Thrawn stirred just slightly, and stiffened right after. Hugging was a human custom that Thrawn was not very fond of, as the entire species seemed to be very touchy with one another, something that the Chiss avoided with a passion.

But Eli was warm, and his hair smelled nice. And besides, they were friends, and if Eli was human, and Thrawn worked with a human Empire, then perhaps hugging wasn’t as awful as he and his people believed it to be.

So he returned Eli’s hug.  

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Eli hugging Thrawn is supposed to represent that he’s no longer an Imperial, so he’s dropped the formalities. He’s just Thrawn’s friend.  
> Also, Thrawn’s realization that he and Eli are friends has a bit to do about him sending Eli to the ascendency later on.  
> I think the next chapters (or instillations idk if i want to make it a series or a multichapter fic) will involve Thrawn asking Eli about the ascendancy.


End file.
